erasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Belthasia
Originally one of the provinces of the Castillan Empire, the Belthasian Empire was created after the old empire crumbled. Belthasia is a bleak, harsh country that is regularly bathed in volcanic ash. The skies to the north glow with volcanic fire and only the barest sunlight breaks the thick black clouds which belch from the active volcanoes of the Broken Peaks. It is a country where the strong survive, and all bow to the will of the rightful crown. The coast is dotted with rich farmland thanks to the enriched volcanic soil, which sustains the population. After Belthasar, scorned son of the Emperor, failed in his coup to take the Imperial Throne over a hundred years ago, he and his followers fled capture and execution. They crossed the river Styre into the ashen lands beyond. Belthasar and his followers fled deep into the land, and it is at the base of the volcanic mountains that they created the city of Belthasar, the seat of the “Rightful Imperial Crown” as Belthasar claimed. When at last the Empire collapsed under the strain of its own size and internal strife ten years later, Belthasar had already built his base of power, claiming all of the lands between the rivers Acheron and Styre and enforcing his rule with an iron grip. As his capital grew along the volcanic slopes of the Broken Peaks, Belthasar fortified the strongholds of Styre and Acheron along the rivers of the same name to guard Belthasia’s new borders from potential retaliation from his enemies in Castil, as well as the marauders of Ras’Serak to the west. In Kingdom Year 49, as Belthasar was within the Reaper’s grasp, his most trusted court wizards discovered ancient Giantish magics that would be able to restore the rightful king’s vitality and further strengthen the power of the Empire of Belthasia in his name. His lust for revenge drove him to seek out this dark power, and on the eve of his death, his wizards completed their rituals. The mountains shook, and molten magma churned from the depths of the fiery peaks, spewing high into the air, showering the city in flame, and lighting the city ablaze. Amidst the destructive conflagration, a dark draconic form came forth, flanked by a pair of lesser draconic figures. Their scales flared with the heat of a thousand blazing pyres as they descended upon the burning city. It is said that no one lives who knows what happened that day as the figures descended upon the keep. Whatever occurred bound the twisted might of the Red Dragon-flight in service to a renewed and invigorated Belthasar. The next day, as the fires were quenched in the city, the Rightful Emperor Belthasar appeared in the form of his former youth. He spoke to his subjects with a booming voice, delivering a chilling message to the rest of the world of men: “The time of the old order is ended; soon a new order shall rise amidst the ashes of the world.” Since that day, the Empire of Belthasia has only continued to grow in military might, building its forces under the fiery gaze of Belthasar. Though Belthasar has now lived for nearly twice the length of a human lifetime, he remains in the prime of his life, ruling his kingdom with an iron fist and the might of his draconic allies. The citizens of Belthasia both fear and love him, believing him to truly be the rightful heir of the High Imperial Throne. The mysterious boon granted to him by the Red Dragon-flight serves only as further proof to most of his rightful rule. They would follow him to the ends of the world and beyond. Industries Exports: '''Glass, precious and non-precious metals, textiles. Belthasia is a bleak and unforgiving place, barely considered hospitable. The southern coast is the only arable land, receiving the benefit both of the cool air of the sea, and the rich fertility provided by thousands of years of volcanic activity to the north. This strip of coastal plain is dotted with primarily textile crops for trade, and provides barely enough food for the sustenance of the Belthasian people. Between the southern coast and the volcanic mountains lies a bleak volcanic plain, dotted by geysers and steam vents. This area, though rich with fresh earth is little more than blasted wasteland. Nestled along the mountains to the north are countless mining villages. The largest mine in the country is a multi-level complex in the capital of Belthasar. Here ore and material for glass-making is extracted and refined in the city forges. Due to the high number of forges and factories in the city of Belthasar and the proximity of Mt. Belthas, the sky is always dark with heavy black smog. Life and Society Belthasia’s citizens consist mainly of miners and forge-workers. The country can be divided into three regions: the Nelfar’s Spine Mountains, the volcanic plain, and the southern coast. Much of the countries population is either centered in the urban districts along the foot of the mountains or along the southern coast in rural farming communities. Few people live in the wastes of the volcanic plain. Life in Belthasia is bleak and harsh, where only the strong of body and will survive. Much of the land is an ashen waste. The northern skies are clogged with volcanic smoke and ash. It is no surprise then that the Belthasian people are known for their righteous natures. They were driven into this blasted wasteland and only through their strength of will survived it. To most Belthasians, if this is not proof of their righteous superiority, there is little else that could prove it. Life is difficult, a struggle to survive. Most Belthasians view the other kingdoms with contempt, seeing how soft they have become, untested by the land itself. All society moves to the will of Belthasar, the Rightful Emperor, whether through love, fear, or both. The slopes of the mountains are dotted with mining towns and great forge-works which use the geothermal heat of the volcanic mountains. These people live perhaps the bleakest of lives, seeing very little sun or greenery. Theirs is a toil of soot and fire, and life is short. Many men die of Black Lung before they pass far into middle age. Metalcraft and glass-workers make up the bulk of industry along the mountain’s edge. It is said that the glass-work of Belthasia is some of the finest on the continent, though few will admit it openly. Almost no one lives on the volcanic plain. The only creatures which dwell amongst the volcanic vents and geysers on the cracked grey-black plain are monstrous creatures and the nomadic Halflings of the Ashfoot tribe. Belthasia owes much of its existence to the Ashfeet who swear allegiance to Belthasar. They alone know the safe ways across the scorched desert, trading northern metal and glass craft for southern grain and livestock. Belthasians who live along the southern coast reap the benefits of the harshness of their country. Rich volcanic soil nourishes Belthasian crops along the coast, creating bountiful harvests every year, enough to feed all of the servants of Belthasar. Theirs however is not a life of ease as is so for many farmers on the continent. They receive little military support from the crown, and so must often defend themselves against the dangers that wander south from the wastes and from marauding pirates along the shores. Their citizen militias are said to be the finest on the continent, even rivaling the citizen levies of the elves. Government and Politics All bow to the rightful crown, all serve Belthasar. Opposition and rebellion is not tolerated and swiftly crushed. Belthasar’s rule is entirely absolute. He has few rivals thanks to the pact bound between him and the Red Dragonflight. Those rivals that do have the audacity to stand against him and his draconic allies swiftly find themselves dead or worse. Law is harsh and absolute; there is no questioning the word of the crown. The country is an absolute, totalitarian, autocracy. Power Groups '''The Red Dragonflight: '''A powerful ally to the crown, minions of the Red Dragonflight walk freely amongst the men of Belthasia. They are numerous, and it is said that when stirred to war, the skies will darken under the wings of the most powerful of the draconic hordes. The Ancient Wyrm Seskarix, lord of the Red Dragonflight, first born of the death of Nelfar, and heir to the Adamant’s legacy, dwells within the fiery Mt. Belthas. It is said that Pyreclaw, as he is known among humans, came to Belthasar and forged their alliance himself. Pyreclaw’s intentions are a mystery to even many of his kin, and those that do know keep his secrets while he slumbers in the burning mountain. '''Dragon Knights: The Dragon Knights of Belthasia are the closest thing to a knightly order the country has. Though they are not truly nobility they often come from the wealthiest patrician families. The Dragon Knights are extremely well trained soldiers, absolutely loyal to their emperor and the Red Dragonflight. Each Dragon Knight rides a red dragon into battle, together forming a nearly invincible weapon that few could combat. Many dragonkin are Dragon Knights, and it is said that every Dragon Knight can claim draconic heritage. 'The Emperor’s Hand : '''Said to be the most skilled human assassins on the continent, the Hand serves Belthasar loyally, or at least until their patron decides they should do otherwise. Said to be the intelligence operatives of Belthasia, the truth is they are little more than ruthless butchers. They are the knife that cuts out any sign of disloyalty or rebellion against Belthasar, and the unseen hand plotting against the other kingdoms of the continent. 'Imperial Eye : '''Whereas the Emperor’s Hand is considered Belthasia’s external intelligence force, eliminating political threats from other nations, the Imperial Eye has a much broader scope. Its stated purpose is to maintain internal security within the Empire, however their operations often involve agents of the Imperial Eye in all manner of missions, particularly having to do with rooting out rebellion, insurrection, and heresy against the empire. The inquisitors of the Imperial Eye are feared and respected by even many of the most powerful Legates, as no one save the emperor himself lies beyond the scrutiny of the Eye. The power of the Inquisition lies in their special dispensation from the Emperor to root out disloyalty and eliminate it in whatever means they deem necessary without fear of punishment. Few inquisitors abuse this power too frequently, as though they have immense power and leeway, not even they wish to risk losing the favor of Emperor Belthasar. Religion Belthasia is the only country which actively crushes the open rise of religious institutions within its borders. This is due in large part as a measure of control over the populace by Emperor Belthasar. The vast majority of the population actually worships Belthasar himself as a kind of God-Emperor, as well as the Red Dragonflight; together forming what is widely known as the Cult of Pyreclaw. The dragons of the Red dragonflight are revered like gods, given treasures and offerings by the people. They do so both out of fear of the dragons themselves, but also out of fear of losing their favor. Though Belthasar has been mostly successful at crushing religious orders that attempt to rise within the country, there are always cults which manage to survive at least for some amount of time. Cults to Eris and Asmodeus are not uncommon in Belthasia. Eris, being the goddess of darkness and deception, is also the patron of many of Belthasar’s assassins, and gains much power from their worship of her. Cults of Asmodeus have become more common since Asmodeus betrayed Ashrael, particularly in the western citadel of Acheron. This has been largely credited for halting Belthasar’s outright advance into the Vale and forcing him to secure his homeland from these potential threats to his supreme authority. Major Settlements '''Belthasar: '''Named after the first-born son of the Emperor of High Castle, Belthasar is the capital of the Belthasian Empire. Emperor Belthasar rules his empire from this city alongside his allies within the Red Dragonflight. It is the largest and wealthiest city in Belthasia, and one of the few that is more than just a military stronghold. Belthasar is built into the face of the volcanic mountains on the southern slopes of the Broken Peaks, in the shadow of the largest volcano on the continent, Mt. Belthas. It is a dark and bleak city. Ash flurries often rain down upon the city, whether from the billowing peak of Mt. Belthas or from the countless forges, mines and refineries which litter the city. The entire city is constructed of dark basalt and granite, while dark iron reinforces its thick and high walls. At the apex of its three tiers stands the city’s most impressive building, the Imperial Palace. Though Dragonkin and other draconic servitors are common throughout the lands of Belthasia, the skies above Belthasar are unique in that they are always darkened by circling red dragons due to its proximity and tie to the Red Dragons of Pyre Roost. Sometimes as few as five dragons circle continuously, though other times more than can be counted fill the skies. '''Acheron: '''Built at the edge of the canyon which separates Belthasia from the wild lands of Ras’Serak, Acheron is a great citadel and watchtower on the Belthasian frontier. The great keep of Acheron is built of dark red sandstone, looking stained in blood in the waning light of dusk. There are a total of three massive bridges which span the canyon over the river Acheron, the citadel built on the eastern side of the largest. A massive wall stretches from the citadel north and south, a total distance of nearly one hundred miles, with smaller keeps built at the smaller bridges. All of this was built as a response to the raids of the servants of the constantly warring blue, black, and gray dragons to the north. What few small communities exist in this nearly lawless place must often fend for themselves, and justice is considered harsh even by Belthasian standards, usually being meted out by the local sheriff quickly and decisively. In past years the Praetor Legate in command of Acheron had done quite a good job of keeping the marauders in check along the border, but since he was called to the Valian front, and his post taken by a relatively inexperienced officer, unrest has begun to set in on the western frontier along with whispers of the Cult of Asmodeus rising amongst the desperate. While no accusations have been put forth, rumors abound that the Legate of Acheron himself serves the Lord of the Nine, prompting the eyes of the Emperor to scrutinize the internal affairs of Acheron more closely. '''Styre: '''The second of the great fortress cities of Belthasia, Styre is actually one of the oldest cities in the country. It was originally built by the High Empire during its height as a watchtower on its western border against the monsters and marauders of the lands to the west, playing a similar role then as Acheron plays today. Styre was once a beautiful city constructed of white marble and granite. The citadel once gleamed like a white lance in midday, now it resembles more a pitted piece of pumice. It is a city which is considered to be on constant alert, as High Imperial forces have had a presence in the area and made attempts to take the city countless times since Belthasar’s failed coup. Though far from the center of Belthasar’s power the people of Styre are known throughout Belthasia as being some of the most loyal and zealous of Belthasar’s followers. Whether this loyalty stems simply from the pride in being chosen as Belthasar’s vanguard to defend against reprisal from the Emperor of High Castle or because Belthasar is paranoid and has made a concerted effort to place only truly loyal commanders in charge of defending his most obvious flank is up to whomever you ask. '''Kathul: '''Kathul is a military stronghold built upon a great granite truss that spans the Black Talon Pass, which is the only major road through the Broken Peaks north to the Vale. It is one of the newest military strongholds built by Belthasia and has seen a steady increase in its garrison since the alliance was officially formed with the Red Dragon, Pyreclaw. It is from the city of Kathul that the army which conquered Southgate and Ea’s Landing in the north originated, and for its success the city of Kathul has become a source of considerable pride amongst the Belthasian people. In the past, Kathul has been most noted by people within and without Belthasia as the home of the military academies which train some of the country’s most elite soldiers, including the Dragon Knights. Category:Geography Category:Country